


Run, Boy, Run

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fear, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One little lost sparkling... running from a battle... running for his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Boy, Run

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested some more mummy megs on Tumblr, so this is a continuation of 'Carefree'
> 
> i know this is kinda gonna make Wheeljack out to be a bit of a duouch... but what the hay...

The little mechling ran as fast as his stocky little legs would carry him. The rain pelted down from above as he raced through the thick wet undergrowth of organic forest. Fear both gripped him tight and fuelled his sprint, his tiny Spark pounding in his chest as he ran away from the weapons fire. His carrier had yelled at him to run when the ground base had been attacked, he didn’t know why or who they were, But his Vadda had literally thrown him out of the line of fire and told him to run and not look back…

The young mechling had done as he was told and ran, franticly pushing his way through plant life, the low branches whipped him and the mud stuck to his peds as he raced through the undergrowth. The storm raged above him as the heavy cold rain came down through the tall trees, he let out a frightened whimper as the dark sky lit up with a crack and flash of lightning. He stumbled in fright and tripped on a exposed root, it snagged his servos sharply and causing him to come crashing down into the soggy forest floor. The little robot fell onto the damp ground with a thunk.

He tried to get to his feet but the ground was slippery with sodden earth and wet forest litter. He lost his footing and slid down an embankment, falling fast, he tried to grab hold of the something, anything to stop or slow his fall, but his sharp little servos only sunk in and slid though the mud. He gave a sharp pain filled wail as he landed hard at the bottom of the ditch, the sharp rocks that lay at the bottom denting his soft plating. 

He bit his lip plate, curled into a ball, screwed his optics up tight and begun to whimper. He didn’t want to cry, he was supposed to be brave and strong, like his carrier. But he was so scared, and he was hurt. He was dirty, lost and alone, cold and stuck in this horrible place. The rain pouring down on him, getting under his plating a causing a chill in his wiring. He was scared he wouldn’t see his Vadda or his brother. He was afraid something had happened to them, there was so much gunfire and explosions…

The mechling looked up, when he herd the sound of heavy foot falls coming close, they were to loud to be human. He remained still and quiet, his audios listening intently as the sound drew nearer, and he could hear the whirr and hiss of hydraulics. Whoever it was, they were Cybertronian. He looked up and was startled to find a pair of bright cold blue optics staring back down at him. The figure was cast in shadow but the sparkling could see hints of white plating with green and red details. The little mech didn’t recognise him… but then, there were many troops in his Vadda army. 

“H-Hello, Please… I-I’m stuck… ca- can you help me out?” He called, he voice wavering a little. “I wanna go home…”  
The white mech said nothing, but his bright optics narrowed. The young mech watched with wide eyes as the mech reached behind him and with a shriek of metal, drew a long sharp sword. There was a roar of thunder and a crack of lightning, illuminating the strange mech. Fear rose inside him, he back up against the ditch wall. Wet earth and leaves sticking to his battered plating when he saw what was on his chest… a large red Autobot Sigel. 

“Please… Please… don’t hurt me… I just wanna go home… I want my Vadda… ” he whimpered, still the mech said nothing, his battle mask hiding all but his cold ice blue optics, that radiated only cool detachment as he jumped down into the ditch with a mighty thud. He slowly advanced on the terrified youngling, lightning lighting up the sky and causing shadows to dance around the Autobot. But he never got too close. A shot rang out, one second the white mech was there, the next he was 10 feet away on his back. The Sparkling looked behind him and forgot all his troubles.

“VADDA!” he cried happily, relief and joy flooding his frame, he was so happy he could hold back the tears any longer. He watched as his carrier wasted no time he shot a few more times and then proceeded to run past and pummel the white mech, throwing him round like a practice dummy. It was only a few moments before the blue eyed bot stopped moving and lay in a heap on the soggy earth. The Decepticon leader whirled round, looking for his baby. Megatrons optics were wide when he saw the state of his sparkling, The large silver mech raced to his side, skidding in the mud and standing water as he scooped up his child. Wrapping him in his strong arms and holding him tight.

“Little one, I was afraid I’d lost you.” He whispered, trying hard to restrain his own chaotic emotions that threatened to take over. The sparkling clung to his carrier, comforted by his spark and EM field.  
“I was too… I was so scared, Vadda….” He whimpered, shuddering hard.  
“I know… I’m so sorry my love…” Megatron felt his spark brake as he saw all the dents in his offspring’s armour. He gently ran his servos over the bruised plating. “I am so sorry I made you go… I didn’t want to see you hurt… but it looks like you did anyway…”  
“I’m… I’m alright Vadda.” The little bot said, looking up and bravely putting on a smile, trying to make his carrier feel better. “it’s just a scratch…” the warlord let out a soft snort.

“That’s my brave little warrior.” Megatron said softly, his optics soft and glistening with optical fluid. He was never going to forgive himself for what had happened and nearly here today, he thank Primus that he’d gotten here in time and that his other little one had opted to remain on the Nemesis. He certainly was not going to forgive the Autobot for what he was clearly going to do. The warlord cast a hateful look at the prone figure on the floor, silently vowing to see to it that the next time they met, the mech would never walk again. He then took a deep breath, composed himself some what before calling his TIC. “Soundwave, I need a ground bridge, now.” He wiped some of the muck from his beloved little ones face and smiled. “lets go home.”


End file.
